


The Little Things

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the little things about Akashi that Nijimura loved, whether it be the simplest of things or the silliest of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It was the little things that made being with Akashi the best thing that could've happened to Nijimura. Sure they'd known each other since he was 13, dated since 17, and roomed since 21, but those little things still made Nijimura feel like the luckiest guy.

Sometimes those little things were generic, like Akashi explaining for the umpteenth time how he could easily read a new book without needing to open the bindings unnecessarily wide, or Akashi narrowing his eyes at Nijimura whenever he tries to cross the street when the light clearly says not to. Those were things casual friends of Akashi would know.

But Nijimura wasn't just a casual friend. Nijimura had seen much more little things that he was sure no one else had seen or noticed about Akashi. And Nijimura intended to keep it that way. It was his own little knowledge of Akashi that he didn't want to share with the rest of the world.

Like how Akashi stares longer than needed when spotting a cat strolling the street. Or how sometimes he tries to spot stars even though the city lights drown them out. Even how Akashi heavily breaths when he's deeply asleep after an exhausting day despite denying doing such a thing. These were the little things Nijimura was sure he was the only one who knew about. Included on Nijimura's list of little things only he knew about Akashi were those little silly things that, even if he did share with other people, he was sure no one would believe him.

There's when Akashi's too focused on something that he jumps, though just a little, when the kitchen timer goes off. There's when Akashi curls up more against Nijimura during those stormy, thunder filled nights. There's when Akashi gets flustered when he's actually unable to do simple tasks just because he never had to do such tasks before.

Nijimura felt he could add to his list every day. Yesterday, it was how Akashi puffs his cheeks a bit when making simple decisions such as which color sock to wear. The day before, it was how he stumbles in the morning when woken up earlier than his internal clock typically gets him up. Today, it was how Akashi dances in his own little way to old music when he thinks he's alone.

Nijimura's shift at work ended earlier that day and the 26-year-old returned to his shared apartment earlier as well. He unlocked the door and entered, expecting to see his lover of 9 years. Well, he did, but he did not expect to see him dancing while reorganizing their bookshelf for the hundredth time.

Nijimura chose to stand and watch Akashi, his hand covering his mouth to hide his smile and prevent his laughter from escaping. Akashi's dance wasn't much, but he was still swaying side to side to some old school song on his laptop Nijimura introduced to him a while back. Nijimura could even hear Akashi mumbling the lyrics.

Akashi was just getting through the chorus when he turned and spotted Nijimura. "Shuuzou," Akashi yelped, eyes wide when caught doing something so foolish. He then rushed to his laptop to turn off the music.

"No, Sei," Nijimura went to turn the music back on, laughing, "don't let me stop you."

Akashi frowned, refusing to let Nijimura see his face warming up. "Don't you know to knock before entering?"

"Knock to get in my own apartment?" Nijimura rhetorically asked.

"Yes," Akashi answered anyway, arms crossed.

Nijimura gave another laugh. "Come on, Sei." He began singing along to the song as well, moving to meet Akashi's face.

Akashi continued to shift to make sure his face wouldn't be seen by Nijimura.

"Sei," Nijimura repeated in a singsong tone. He gave a sly smirk before grabbing Akashi around his waist and hoisting him up with a twirl.

"Shuuzou!" Akashi yelled again, tightly holding onto Nijimura's arms around him so he wouldn't fall.

Nijimura only laughed as he continued to loudly sing slightly off key along with the song. He wouldn't let Akashi go either.

Akashi's shock and embarrassment only gave in, the younger man laughing as well at his lover's singing. That was when he was finally put down, but Akashi only embraced Nijimura when freed, kissing him on the cheek.

It was the little things that Nijimura loved the most: laughing while badly singing along to cheerful songs, moving in a way that could barely be considered dancing, continuing to have childish fun deep into the night. Yes, all those little things.

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem ooc for Akashi, but I see it more as him loosening up, especially with Nijimura around. I wanted to write quick fluff!


End file.
